Crush
by Marshmellow27
Summary: Davis finds himself fantasizing about another girl other than Kari. Can he save his new love interest from the Digimon Emperor's grasp?
1. Crush

**Crush**

_Odaiba High..._

"Wow, Sora's really good." Davis spoke out loud as he watched Sora play tennis

"Hey Davis, did you forget how to close your mouth?" T.K joked but Davis still watched in awe

"Davis?" T.K waved a hand in front of his face

"Hmm, does our little Davis have a crush on Sora?" Yolie nudged Cody with her elbow

"Hey guys!" Tai interrupted; Matt following behind

"Tai!" Davis stopped day dreaming

"What's going on?" Matt stepped forward

"Nothing much, we were on our way to that new Pizza place by the corner, but Davis insisted on watching Sora play for a while." Cody replied

"Sora's playing? Where? Oh, I see her." Matt watched Sora's swift movements as she dove for the ball

"She looks good in that uniform." Davis said, forgetting that everyone was there

"What was that Davis?" Kari inquired

"It seems like Davis has a new love interest!" T.K exclaimed

"Is that so?" Tai looked at Davis

"What?" Davis snapped

"Lies! Don't listen to them Tai, I wouldn't dream of taking your girl!" he pleaded

"Excuse me? Sora is **not** _'his girl'_." Matt sounded a bit bitter

"Hi everyone! What are you all doing here?" Sora stepped into the conversation

"Sora!" both Matt and Tai exclaimed, pushing each other, trying to get to the red-haired beauty

"We were just watching you play, you're really good." Yolie replied for the group

"Thanks, I try." Sora blushed

"Can we go eat now?" Cody whined

"I'm starving!" Kari sighed

"Me too, let's go!" T.K headed out with Kari and Cody tagging along

"Hey wait for us!" Yolie shouted

"Come on Davis, they're leaving us behind!" Yolie whispered in his ear

"Ok..." Davis remained fixed in his position

"Davis!" Yolie hissed and dragged him by the arm

"B-yee S-Sooraa!" Davis stuttered as he was being hauled away

"What's up with him?" Sora giggled

"It appears that Davis has a crush on you." Matt smirked

"What?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, but he's no match for me." Tai smoothly dusted off his shirt as if saying 'I'm the man'

"17 years ago, a woman gave birth to a baby boy, whom she named Tai. He was, and still is, graceful and a born leader..." Tai began to recite his life story as if he were the eighth wonder of the world

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Sora

"Let's get out of here." he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush

"What about Tai?" she asked in concern

"What about him? Look at him!" Matt whispered

They turned to see Tai standing on top of a bench, arms in the air, continuing to preach his story

"Come on!" Matt pulled Sora by the arm and ran

"And thus, my story pauses here for I am now in high school, slowly becoming a man!" Tai announced and noticed that everyone was gone

"Hey! Wait up!" he spotted Matt and Sora and ran after them


	2. Separated

**Separated**

_In the Digital world..._

The digidestined were taking the day off from fighting the evils of the digimon emperor. They settled near a lake, where they planned to take a swim in later on. Kari was on the side taking pictures of T.K, Gatomon, and Patamon. Cody was engaged in a friendly game of Kendo with Armadillomon and Yolie and Hawkmon snoozed under a tree. Veemon slept beside Davis who watched as Tai and Matt desperately tried to catch Sora's attention.

"So Sora, how have you been doing?" Tai pushed Matt out of the way

"You know I'm fine Tai, you see me everyday!" Sora exclaimed

Matt put his hand on Tai's face and pushed him aside

"Hey Sora, looking good." Matt smirked, but was tackled by Tai

Sora simply rolled her eyes and walked towards Davis

"Why so lonely?" she sat down next to him

"No reason, I was just thinking." he replied nervously

"Thinking? About what?" she asked

"Uh..." Davis was interrupted by an evil laugh from above

"Greetings digi-brats!" Ken stood on top of a hill

"Not now Ken, we're trying to rest." T.K waved his hand in dismissal

Ken fumed in anger as Drimogemon drilled his way up from underground. The hole caused the land to split into 4 sections that drifted away from solid land. Tai and Matt were stuck together going south. T.K, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon drifted north. Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon headed east and Davis, Veemon, and Sora went west.

'Ha! They'll be much easier to destroy once they're separated.' Ken laughed to himself

"SORA!" both Matt and Tai shouted as they drifted further and further away

"T.K I'm scared!" Kari held on the T.K's arm

"This doesn't look good." was all Yolie could say as Cody frantically searched for a way to stop moving

The newly formed islands went their own ways and the digidestined lost sight of each other

"Well, looks like we're stuck together." Sora joked

She put her arm around Davis's shoulder who shuddered at the touch

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Uh...nothing." he panicked

Sora looked at him skeptically but dismissed his odd behavior

"Come on, let's find a way to get back to the others." she stood up

"Ok.." Davis mumbled

It seemed as though they had been drifting for hours, but they came to an eventual stop. Each island stopped at opposite ends.

"Finally!" Sora exasperated with her hands in the air

"Come, let's go!" she smiled back at him and walked over to solid land

Davis and Veemon followed behind

'Why are you so nervous around her?' Davis mentally shouted

"Davis...Davis..._DAVIS!_" Sora shouted

"Huh?" Davis was clueless

"I asked you a question." Sora glared at him

"Oh...which was?" Davis was almost afraid to ask

"Where do you think the others are?" She stood before him; the sun shinned behind her, making it look as if she had an aura

"Uh..." he stared in admiration

It felt like he had been staring at her for hours when it had only been a few seconds, but it was enough for Sora to walk away in annoyance

"Davis, what's wrong?" Veemon tugged on his arm

"Wuh...Veemon?" Davis broke out of his trance

"Where's Sora?" he looked around

"She's looking for the others; she decided to walk when you spaced out." Veemon replied

"Spaced out?" he said out loud

'Great, now she thinks you're a weirdo or something! **O.o**' he scolded himself

"Let's go." he walked towards the direction Sora went

The three of them walked through the woods only to find themselves in the same spot that they had arrived in

"Great! We just went around in circles!" Sora let her body fall to the ground

Davis was about to respond when he was interrupted by the cry of an Aerdramon.

"It's Ken!" Veemon shouted and pointed to the direction of the cry

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ken mocked

"Ooh, Davis, does Kari know you're out with an older woman?" he laughed

"What do you want?" Sora spat

"Temper, temper. I'm not here to fight, I simply want you to come with me." he grinned

"Who, me?" Davis pointed at himself

"Uh...no..." Ken raised an eyebrow

"Me?" Veemon stepped up

"NO!" Ken shouted

"Her." he lashed out at Sora with his whip and brought her to him

"Why me?" she cried

Ken ignored her as he secured her hands with handcuffs

"Let's go, shall we?" he smirked

They both boarded Aerdramon's back and flew away

"Uh, Veemon?" Davis was dumbfounded at the turn of events

"Yeah Davis?" Veemon looked up at the sky

"What just happened?"

"I think Ken just ran off with Sora."

"What am I going to tell Tai?" Davis fell to the ground in frustration


	3. Escape

**Escape**

_In the Digimon Emperor's secret base..._

Sora, still handcuffed, glared at Ken who sat in his usual chair, patrolling the digital world through his large screens

"What do you want from me?" she shouted in fury

"Don't shout." Ken calmly stated, ignoring her question

He snapped his fingers at Wormmon who took it as a sign to come forward

"Put her on the table." he ordered

Wormmon nodded and walked towards Sora

"Please do as he says, I don't want him to get angry at me or you." he whispered with sad eyes

Sora felt pity and agreed to do as she was told. She was strapped to a table with lights shining on her. There was a laser at one end of the table that traveled along her body; scanning every bit of DNA and information about her. Sora closed her eyes tightly as the laser moved up and down.

"Done." Ken spoke to himself

"Un-strap her and put the cuffs back on." he ordered as he left the room

Wormmon proceeded to do as he was told

"Please, help me escape." Sora pleaded

Wormmon looked up at her with sorrow

"Ok." he smiled

_With Davis and Veemon..._

Davis and Veemon found themselves walking through a deserted village. Well, they were more like dragging themselves; dehydration had the upper hand.

"Can't...go...on..._hmph_!" Veemon collapsed

"Come one Veemon, we have to find Sora." Davis sighed

They walked and walked until they found themselves in the woods

"Well, at least there's shade." Davis rested his hands on his hips

"And water!" Veemon added, running to the spring nearby

Taking advantage of the situation, they raided the spring of its refreshing liquid

_Back in Ken's secret base..._

Wormmon and Sora traveled along the dark hallways of the base, searching for a way out

"I can't let you go out through the front, it's too risky." Wormmon spoke

Sora nodded and followed his trail

"You know, you didn't have to put the cuffs back on if you were going to let me escape anyway." Sora struggled with the tight grip the cuffs had around her wrists

"But my master was watching. I was planning to take them off once he left, but he took the keys." Wormmon defended himself

"Ok...let's just find a way out...fast!" she hurried along the corridors

"Wait!" Wormmon stopped in his tracks

"I'll simply create a distraction so you can escape through the front."

"The front? I thought it was too risky, isn't there another way out?" Sora sighed

"Another way out is what we've been looking for, and as you can see...we haven't found _another way out_!" he shot back

"Just stay here." he disappeared into a dark room

"Ken?" he shyly asked

"What do you want?" Ken rudely replied

"Uh, I think I saw the other kids on one of the screens."

"Show me." Ken followed Wormmon back to the control room

As they turned the corner, Wormmon gave Sora the signal to head to the door

"Well, where are they?" Ken grew impatient

"I saw them there a minute ago." Wormmon stalled

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Ken turned his heal, heading out the door

Wormmon frantically searched for a way to distract him. He saw a cup of water beside the controls and knew exactly what to do with it

"Oops...master!" Wormmon faked urgency

"Argh! What did you do?"

Sora made a run for it. As she passed by, she saw Ken fuming over the controls and Wormmon giving her an encouraging smile. She got out and headed for the woods.

'How am I going to get out of these cuffs?' she pondered as she ran

It wasn't long before Ken gained full operation over his controls again

"There...don't you ever touch them again!" he glared at Wormmon

He checked every screen to see if everything was all right and in doing so, he spotted Sora running

"What? She escaped!" he slammed his fist on the desk


	4. Its not what it looks like!

**It's not what it looks like!**

Sora ran through the woods until she was out of breath. Ken followed her, unnoticed, on Aerdramon's back

"I need to get these things off, quick!" she cried while trying to pull her hands out of the cuffs

Laughter was heard from the distance. Sora perked her head up to listen better

"Davis!" she smiled and ran towards the direction of laughter

"Hey, no fair! I was closing my eyes that time!" Davis splashed water on Veemon's face

"Veemon?" the little digimon had stopped moving

"What's wrong?" Davis took concern

"I thought I heard something." Veemon walked slowly through the woods

"Davis!" the cry was heard again, sounding louder than before

It took a while for Davis to register the familiar voice, but smiled at the recognition

"Sora!" he grinned from ear to ear and ran towards her

Sora only smiled at their reunion, but Davis was much more excited. He picked her up while hugging her, shooting questions at her like: 'Are you ok? Did he hurt you?' The closeness made Sora feel a little uneasy and Davis took notice

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry." he tried to hide his blush by looking down

"Its ok." she giggled

"Now, help me take these off!"

He examined the cuffs and smiled as if knowing what to do

"No problem!" he took out his digivice and smiled at Veemon

"Digi-armor energize!" he shouted

"Veemon armor digivolve to..._hmph_!" the digimon collapse on the ground still in his rookie form

"Sorry Davis, I'm just too hungry." he sulked

"Its ok buddy, at least you gave it a try." Davis patted Veemon's head

"Now what are we going to do?" Sora questioned

"Now, you will surrender to me!" Ken revealed his presence

Davis, Sora, and Veemon glared at him while he ordered an attack

"Aerdramon, attack!" the giant digimon let out a ball of fire

The trio huddled together at the edge of a cliff as Ken and Aerdramon drew closer

"Attack!" Ken ordered once more and the same ball off fire was emitted from the digimon's mouth.

The collision caused the ground to brake. Sora, Davis, and Veemon were unfortunate to be on the part of land that broke away from the cliff. The three shouted, believing that they were plummeting to their demise. In mid-air, Veemon grabbed on to Davis's legs while he grabbed on to Sora's while she searched for something to hold to. Unfortunately, the cuffs limited her reach and chances of holding on. They practically screamed their heads off until they suddenly stopped falling. Davis opened his eyes to see that Sora's shirt had been caught on a branch and held them in place, preventing the fall. They all sighed in relief. Pleased with what he had just seen and thinking that they had actually fallen, Ken retreated to his secret base.

"You guys, I think the branch is going to brake soon." Sora spotted the thin branch slowly bending at the weight of all three of them hanging on

"Well, we're not that high off ground." Davis calculated the distance

"Yeah, maybe it won't hurt as much!" Veemon tried looking on the bright side

"I hope you're right Veemon because we're about to- she stopped at the sound of the branch cracking and her shirt ripping- FALL!" she shouted as the branch gave way, letting them fall

Luckily, the cliff was slanted. As they fell, they rolled across the dirt and rubble until they reached the bottom. Davis and Veemon sighed in relief. Sora stretched her arms out and realized that the cuffs had broken.

"Hey! They're off...but.." she examined her wrists and in doing so, she noticed her tattered shirt. She slightly tugged on the collar and the whole thing practically shredded into tiny pieces

"What's wrong Sora?" Davis asked when she did not finish her sentence. He looked over to see her trying to cover herself up

"My shirt!" she cried

Davis remained in a fixed position and stared at Sora. Veemon noticed and tugged on his hand to break his trance

"Davis, do something!" the digimon whispered

"Uh..." Davis was practically drooling!

"Don't worry Sora; Davis will lend you his jacket." Veemon looked up at Davis expectantly

"I will? Uh, I mean, of course I will!" he began to remove his jacket

Meanwhile, in the not too far distance, Matt and Tai argued with each other

"I told you we should have taken a left back there!" Matt yelled at Tai

Tai only glared at Matt. He was in no mood to pick a fight

"Hey, is that Davis?" Matt shaded his eyes from the sun with his hands, looking off into the distance

"Yeah it is, then that means that Sora must be here too!" Tai ran with Matt following behind

Davis had removed his jacket and given it to Sora.

"Here." he said and turned around to let her change

"Ugh! The zipper is stuck!" she muttered under her breath

"Here, let me help. This happens to me all the time." Davis proceeded to help her with the zipper

While working with the jacket, they had unknowingly gotten extremely close to each other. One might assume the wrong thing and that's exactly what Tai and Matt thought as they ran up to them.

"Tai! Matt!" Sora happily exclaimed but frowned at their fixed expressions

Davis shuttered and took his hands off Sora and put them up in defense

"It's not what it looks like!" he shouted but Matt and Tai continued to glare at him in anger


	5. Explanations

**Explanations**

Sora stood dumbfounded, not knowing why Matt and Tai lashed out at Davis (Sora wearing Davis's jacket, with the flames and all, a little amusing!)

"Sora, why are you wearing Davis's jacket?" Matt pulled her aside by the arm

"And what happened to your shirt?" Tai picked up the remains of her shirt

Davis was too afraid to talk so he remained silent and let Sora explain

"Uh, well, you see..." Sora grew nervous under the serious stares

"Ken took me to his secret base, but Wormmon helped me escape. Ken came after me and then Aerdramon attacked us and we fell of this cliff but my shirt got caught on this branch and it ripped when the branch broke so Davis loaned me his jacket." she quickly stated

"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" Tai put his hand on her shoulder

"Ken took you to his secret base?" Matt finished for Tai

"Did he hurt you?" they both said in unison

Sora frowned, remembering the lasers

"He didn't hurt me, but he did strap me on this table where a laser scanned my body."

"You didn't tell me that Sora." Davis looked a little bit hurt

"Uh, I guess I didn't." she sheepishly replied

The five of them stood in silence for about a minute until Veemon spoke

"Well, are we going to look for the others or what?"

Matt, Sora, Tai, and Davis looked at each other before nodding in agreement and heading off to find the others

Meanwhile, T.K, Kari, Cody, and Yolie had found each other at the beach

"Where do you think the others are?" Cody inquired

"Who knows, they could be anywhere." T.K sighed

"Well, can't we just find them through the signals of our digivices?" Kari came between T.K and Cody

Yolie stopped walking and turned to face the others

"You're right Kari, we can." she said

They all took out their digivices and continued to walk with them in hand.They walked for about another mile or two before three little red lights appeared on radar

"They're close!" Kari exclaimed

They now ran, getting closer with every step

"I see them!" Cody panted

"Perfecto!" Yolie grinned

Finally they all reunited; yet their meeting felt a little odd. Everyone eyed each other suspiciously. Hawkmon flew in and broke the tension

"Sora, why are you wearing Davis's jacket?"

"She had an accident and her shirt was torn in the process." Tai answered for her in a flat tone

"Uh...ok then." T.K wasn't convinced that that was the whole story

"Whatever then, let's just get out of here." Kari bitterly muttered

"Kari? Are you jealous?" Yolie baffled

Kari glared at her "No, I'm not _jealous_!"

Everyone laughed except for Sora who turned bright as a tomato, T.K who frowned at the thought of Kari being jealous; a sign that she's attracted to Davis

Meanwhile, Wormmon once again bared another one of Ken's lectures

"How could you let her escape?"

"It wasn't my fault sir."

"Then who's fault was it?"

"Well, what about Aerdramon? He failed to destroy them!" Wormmon defended himself

Ken slammed his fists on the table. He glared at the screens that showed the others laughing. Their happiness sickened him and filled him with hate

"We have to get rid of her!" Ken barked

"Come on, let's go." he said in a more calm tone

Wormmon obeyed his orders and followed his partner. They boarded Aerdramon's back once again

"Ken?" Wormmon attempted to start a conversation

"Hmm." Ken responded

"What do you want with Sora?"

"Well, I don't really need her anymore." Ken smirked

"I just need to get rid of her." Ken ended the conversation

They reached the others who sat under a tree. Ken and Wormmon stepped off and snook up behind them

"Wormmon, I want you to go over there and create a distraction." Ken whispered

The little digimon nodded and began to move around in the bushes, causing the leaves to shake vigorously.

"What's that?' Kari shuddered

"Should we wake the digimon?" Cody asked

"No, let them sleep, they need the rest. Besides, it might just be some lost digimon or something." Tai stated

They all took a step forward. Sora, however, sat back agaisnt a tree with her eyes closed. Davis didn't want to leave her side and remained in his position as he watched the others investigate through the bushes. Ken noticed Davis wasn't paying attention so he took the opportunity to grab Sora. In one swift movement, he took out a damp cloth and placed it over her mouth. She inhaled the substance and fainted. Ken then slowly pulled her through the bushes. Davis then spotted movement from the corner of his eye.

"Sora!" he noticed Ken picking her up

The others continued to rumage through the woods and didn't hear Davis shout. Ken moved faster but Davis grabbed him from behind

"Let her go!" he shoved Ken

Ken faught back with a kick that impacted Davis on the stomach. Davis fumed in anger and pain; he tackled Ken with disregard that he was still holding Sora. She fell to the ground with a hard thump that made Davis cringe in pain.

"Sora..." he crawled over to her

Ken came up from behind and whipped Davis on the back

"Argh!" Davis shouted in pain and fell sideways

Ken picked Sora up and ran off with Wormmon following behind. Davis continued to sulk in pain. His moans attracted attention; the others ran towards his slumped body.

"Are you ok?" Kari kneeled down

"Where's Sora?" Matt raised an eyebrow

"Davis...what happened?" Tai folded his arms and waited for an explanation

Davis only grumbled in more pain as the others stared at him

'How am I going to explain this?' he whined


	6. My little hero

**My little hero**

"Ugh, Davis, how could you let Ken get a hold of Sora again?" Matt sighed

The others had been scolding Davis for about 5 minutes now and he had just about enough of it

"Ok guys that's enough!" he shouted

"I know I messed up..." he lowered his head and mumbled

Everyone stood around Davis until Cody broke the silence

"What do we do now?" he inquired

"It's pretty late." Tai looked up at the sky that was quickly darkening

"Let's make camp and we'll search for Sora tomorrow."

"Good idea brother." Kari spoke

"Our digimon need the rest."

They all settled down, ate, and made camp. They slept around a cozy fire, well, all except for Davis. He was too overwhelmed with guilt to sleep.

"How could I be so stupid?" he muttered into the fire

He stared at the flames with a frown that soon turned into a smile

"I'll go and find her!" delighted with his idea, he slowly and silently stood up and put his shoes on

He didn't bother to wake Veemon up; he wanted to do this alone. Not knowing exactly where to go, Davis just figured he would walk north. He walked and walked for what seemed to be an eternity! He came to a stop where he noticed three sets of footprints. One set was smaller than the other two. It had more than one print per step; it had to be Wormmon's trail. The other set was bigger and sturdier, it was Ken's. The other set told a story of struggle. It was not going in one direction like the others. It made a tangled inconsistent pattern which had to be Sora trying to get away. Davis followed them to their destination. A couple of minutes into the trail, Davis reached and odd looking building which he figured was Ken's secret base.

"I guess this is it." Davis rested his hands on his waist

He went in through a small door on the side. He walked through the dark corridors, searching in every room for Sora. The dark halls soon became a maze, one that confused Davis. Luckily, he heard the faint sound of a voice in the distance that guided his way. The voice was soft and delicate; Sora's. Davis excitedly ran towards the room from which the voice came from but stopped at the entrance and peered inside.

"Please!" Sora cried

"Please...let me go." she lowered her face and let a tear run down her cheek

Wormmon watched in sorrow and pain as Ken simply ignored her cries and continued to work

"What are you going to do to her master?" Wormmon tore his eyes away from Sora

"I don't know yet." Ken chuckled

He walked over to the table that Sora was strapped to and caressed her face; wiping the fallen tear from her cheek.

"Shh, it's ok, whatever I decide to do with you, I'll make sure that it'll be quick and painless." he smirked

Davis pounded his fist against the wall

"That creep!" he hissed

"Ugh, why is he touching her? He's touching **MY** Sora!...uh, did I just say that?" he whispered to himself as he watched Ken evilly play with Sora's hair and gagging her mouth

"I have to do something." he took off his goggles and threw them down the hall

The goggles hit the floor with a loud clattering sound that startled both Wormmon and Ken.

"Go check that out." Ken ordered Wormmon

Wormmon headed out the door where Davis waited in the dark. He immediately grabbed the little digimon and tied him up

"Ken!" Davis was unable to stop Wormmon from shouting

Ken heard the calling and ran to the corridors. Davis his in a dark corner, waiting for Ken. When Ken stepped out, Davis retained himself from lunging at him. Instead, he let Ken run down the halls in search for the culprit. With Ken out of the way, Davis stepped inside the room and ran towards Sora.

"Sora?" he lightly shook her arm

Sora looked up. Davis had never seen a tear-stricken face look so beautiful

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" he quickly untied her

They made a run for it and got out through the same door from which Davis came in through. It was already daylight outside.

"Time to wake up!" Patamon shouted yet no one budged

"Yolie, you have to get up." Hawkmon shook Yolie

"Cody?" Armadillomon whispered in Cody's ear

"Davis? Has anyone seen Davis?" Veemon questioned

When no one answered him, he decided to call out for his partner

"Davis!" the little digimon shouted

"Davis, where are you?"

"Wuh? Davis is missing?" T.K stretched

"Oh no, I bet he went looking for Sora by himself." Kari sighed

Tai snickered as he heard Kari's reply

"Typical." he mumbled to himself

Just then, they heard Davis shouting through the woods

"You guys!" he exclaimed

"I found Sora!" Sora stepped out behind him

"Sora!" Matt ran towards her

"Are you ok?" he caressed her cheek

"I'm fine." she giggled

"Well, let's go home then." Cody smiled

"I agree, I'm hungry." Gatomon purred

Everyone packed up and headed towards the broken down t.v to go home

"You know Davis." Sora put her arm on Davis's shoulder

"I never thanked you for lending me your jacket."

"Uh, that's ok, it looks good on you!" he smiled

"I also want to thank you for saving me." she said

"You're my little hero." she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Davis was dumbfounded. He simply stood there red as a tomato.

"Come on Davis!" Tai shouted

Davis broke out of his trance and joined the group

Meanwhile, Ken and Wormmon watched them through large screens

"You know, maybe this is for the best." Ken tried thinking positive after his failed plan to get rid of Sora

Wormmon nodded in agreement and Ken turned to face someone who stood in the back, emotionless.

"Perhaps my plan will break their little group up from the inside." he smirked and the person took a step forward into the light; revealing herself to be an exact douplicate of Sora

THE END

This fic didn't really have an actual point to it. I will be writing another fic soon called "Doppelganger" which means evil twin. But before I was to write it, I decided to emphasize the origin of the evil twin, which was created in this fic by Ken. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I look forward to new reviews. Remember! Look out for my new fic; I'll be posting it up soon!

**Yanely**


End file.
